


These Starry Nights

by neverbesatisfied



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Episode VII: The Force Awakens (2015)
Genre: ;), Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, F/M, Halloween, M/M, but there is side Poe&Finn coupling, this is a Reylo fic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-06
Updated: 2016-01-06
Packaged: 2018-05-12 05:44:21
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 9,455
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5654578
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/neverbesatisfied/pseuds/neverbesatisfied
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Rey's grandfather is throwing a Halloween party where costumes are a must and drinking spiked punch is a given.</p>
<p>Warning: Some adult themes (language and drinking) and a lot of fluff.</p>
            </blockquote>





	These Starry Nights

“Do you think this looks alright?” Rey asked, turning her head with an inquisitive look on her face. She stretched her arms out wide and gave a small twirl for her best friend, Finn, who lounged lazily on the small bed in the center of her room. The dirty fabric adorning her small frame was wrapped tightly, crisscrossing in the front and held together by an old brown belt she had found buried in her closet. She could hear shouting voices coming from the device in his hands, his eyes glued to the screen, lights illuminating his features.

“What are you supposed to be exactly?” Finn asked, looking up briefly to regard her. He was already dressed for the night, a simple black long sleeve shirt and jeans. There was a brown jacket he had brought over earlier resting at his side, a patch of red on the shoulder being the only vibrant burst of color in his whole costume. He had said he was going as a rebel fighter, Rey imagined it was inspired by the show his eyes were always glued to.

“For the hundredth time, I’m a desert scavenger. Does this look like something a scavenger in the desert would wear?” she asked with exasperation. When no reply came for several moments, she turned back towards her full length mirror with a roll of her eyes. Finally, after an exaggerated sigh from Rey, Finn looked up again before returning to his screen. “Yeah, sure.” He said absently, with a wave of his hand in her general direction. “You look like a real desert rat.”

She supposed that was a compliment, given she had put the costume together last minute. After one last look, she turned from the mirror and walked over to her closet, pulling open the wooden double doors. A pair of well-worn brown boots were laying haphazardly on the floor, obscured by a sweater she’d thrown there days earlier. She clumsily put the pair on one by one, holding onto the door frame for balance, and delighted that they still fit her after years of use. She exited the closet, pulling the doors shut behind her and slapping Finn on the foot as she wandered over to her nightstand. She quickly pulled her hair into three knots on the back of her head, and gave herself one approved nod before turning around.

Tonight was her grandfather’s annual Halloween party, an event he prepared for all year long and took great effort into making spectacular. If she recalled correctly, tonight’s theme was A Starry Night, something that has been a long time coming. Her grandfather had always had a strange obsession with the stars, and she could imagine the lengths he would go to tonight to fully encompass what the night sky meant to him.

“It’s about 9:30 now, the party starts at 10, so guests will probably start arriving in about an hour. Do you want to go over early and see if grandfather Kenobi needs any last minute help setting up? We can spike the punch bowl to if he hasn’t already.” Rey asked with a sly glance. She would be lying if she said she wasn’t excited for tonight. While old Obi Wan was a bit of a recluse, he did know how to throw an impressive party. Her insides felt all tangled up, wandering who would be in attendance this year. Usually her childhood friend Poe Dameron came with his parents, the one day a year she got to see him since they lived more than an hour away. She missed his humor and adventurous personality, always looking to get into trouble.

“Okay, just one minute the episode is almost over.” Finn replied. Rey huffed out a sigh and went to sit next to him on the bed. As she waited for her friend to finish, she looked out the window and noticed the moon was already high in the clear night sky. It was a full moon, casting a steady stream of light through her bedroom window, fitting for the day and setting an appropriate mood for the night ahead. Rey wondered at how time seemed to be moving so fast as of late. She could scarcely believe Halloween was already here, the year seeming to fly by without her ever taking notice of the change in seasons.

Finn finally turned his phone off in a rush, reaching to grab his jacket from beside him at the same moment Rey chose to stand.

“You have everything?” Rey asked, walking over and taking her jacket that was hanging off the back of her desk chair, slipping it on quickly. She remembered to grab the small messenger bag from her nightstand, checking its contents for her phone, cash, and Chap Stick in case anything were to happen as the night progressed. She fastened it across her body as Finn slipped his phone into his back pocket, patting the other for his wallet.

“Yeah, ready to go. Shall we m’lady?” he asked, turning towards her and offering his arm for her to take. With a roll of her eyes and a small smirk, she slipped her arm through his and the two left the room, closing the door silently behind them.

“You know, I have a really good feeling about tonight.” Finn said to an empty hallway, then looking down at a fidgety Rey beside him. She looked up at him with a glint in her hazel eyes, an anxiousness for adventure assaulting her insides. The mood between them seemed to get more and more excited as they walked across the floor and began to descend from the staircase towards the front door.

“So do I Finn, I think tonight will be a night we will never forget.”

~~

“Why are we going to this again Ben?” Hux asked from the other side of the dimly lit hallway, adjusting his collar. His red hair was smoothed back and parted to the side, very different from the natural, relaxed way he usually wore it. The trench coat he chose for the night was jet black and almost long enough to reach his ankles. A reflective ebony belt was fastened around his midsection, matched with chunky combat boots on his feet.

Ben Solo let out a sigh. He wasn’t sure himself why his parents were dragging him to Obi Wan Kenobi’s Halloween party. As far as he knew, Kenobi was a kooky old man who had gone completely nuts in the last ten years. In fact, it had been exactly ten years to the day since the last time he and his parents had seen the old scatterbrain.

Unfortunately for him, Ben thought, he really had no excuse to miss this soiree. He was visiting his parents while on break from graduate school, and had come home for the sole purpose of seeing them. Since they had decided to accept Kenobi’s invitation this year, he had no choice but to accompany them there.

“We are going because I am the perfect son, and you are a decent friend.” He replied patiently. The all black costume he had decided to wear was making him sweat with its many layers, and he could hardly move around with how stiff it fit. His limbs were wrapped tightly in the heavy material, with a cloak covering it all. The hood rested on his upper back and a pair of leather gloves covered his hands. He decided to finish off the look with a pair of plain black boots that clicked on the hard wooden floors.

He held a strange mask in his hands, one that Hux had brought for him, claiming over the phone that he had looked like “some emo Lord of the Rings fanatic” without it. With another sigh, he tugged the mask on and tried to accustom himself to the way it was near impossible to breathe or see through it. Avoiding running into anything to the best of his ability, he gingerly walked the few feet over to where Hux stood admiring himself in the mirror, wanting to get a look at the final product himself.

“Oi, look at you!” Hux barked with a grin. “I must say you look a little intimidating like that. The mask definitely puts the whole look together.” He said, rather proud of himself. Hux turned back to his own reflection and gave himself a once over, seeming to approve of what he saw.

“I suppose if there’s no getting out of this, we should at least be the best dressed there.” Hux decided. He straightened his back, puffed out his chest and crossed his arms behind his back. “Now, do I look like a general? Someone who could strike fear into the most noble of hearts?” he asked jokingly with a cheeky grin, waggling his eyebrows at Ben’s reflection.

“Yeah, you definitely look like someone I’d want to knock out.” Ben replied flatly, side eyeing Hux standing beside him with an aghast expression.

“Well, I don’t see the point in waiting around any longer. It is now…10:15 and we have eaten all of the cheese and crackers your mum left out. Worse that that, there’s probably only about half a glass of wine left, so shall we go?” Hux asked after inspecting the serving table through the entry way into the next room over. Ben’s parents Han and Leia had decided to leave earlier, wanting a chance to catch up with old friends before so many guests arrived it would make genuine conversation impossible.

“I suppose we shouldn’t delay it any longer. There will probably be a number of people I haven’t seen in over a decade stupidly drunk, so we can expect that if nothing else for some entertainment.” Ben said solemnly. He decided his costume was plenty warm for the October chill in the air, so he walked through to the kitchen to collect his wallet and phone, slipping them both into one of his back pant pocket. Hux followed suit, collecting his own things and the two men turned to look at one another.

“Maybe we should spike the punch bowl. Will there be a punch bowl? Wait, let me go grab the Smirnoff in the closet either way.” He said, turning around towards the cupboard near the sink where the Solo’s usually kept their stash of alcohol.

Ben rolled his eyes, unable to hold back a smile. Whenever Hux was at his side, the night tended to turn into one they would never forget.

“Oh damn, your parents have a bottle of Green Apple? Tonight just got one hell of a lot better!”

~~

When Rey and Finn had arrived at her grandfather’s house half an hour ago, they had marveled at what they saw. At ten o’clock on the dot, they had parked along the street in front of his house and could only stare. The trunk of each tree scattered around his front lawn were wrapped tightly in strings of lights with the branches hanging glowing white lanterns that seemed to be floating around the scene. Dozens of white tables were set up with center pieces that looked like jars full of glitter, illuminated by a small light placed at the bottom of each.

The walkway from his mailbox to the front door was like walking through a galaxy. He had placed white pillars on each side of the walkway, mesh fabric spread from one to the other, creating a canopy for guests to admire and walk under until they reached the entry way. What seemed to be hundreds of tiny iridescent lights twinkled from the overhang, creating the illusion of walking through the Milky Way. The front door was hidden behind a curtain of white, hanging cut out stars, strings of lights concealed in the decorations.

The outside was no match for the inside however, where every wall, including the ceiling, had become host to dozens of blinking lights creating the illusion of dancing under a clear night’s sky. The floors had been sprinkled with all colors of glitter that reflected beautifully as they stepped, edging their way around the party goers. All of the window curtains had been exchanged with white translucent drapery that reflected the moonlight. Standing tables took up the smaller half of the ball room her grandfather had set up, holding the same centerpieces from the outside, while some held already abandoned wine glasses. Extraordinarily decorated chocolate and vanilla cupcakes were arranged in a star shape on a display table near the front windows, a shooting star stretching across the frosting. Not one was missing from the assortment, all perfectly aligned, yet too lovely to eat.

A small dog Rey recognized as her grandfather’s Pomeranian, BB, started yapping around her ankles. BB was dressed as a white and orange robot of sorts, looking very round and very cute. Rey smiled and bent down to pet the animal, who turned and ran the other direction, enchanting the guests who cried out about how fluffy she was.

Electronic music was reverberating off of the walls and Rey could feel the heavy base deep in her chest. It sounded like a remix to one of the classic Halloween songs her grandfather usually played at his party. She supposed he was going through one of his phases,

The greatest decoration, she thought, was the shimmering full moon piece that hung from the center of the ceiling. While Kenobi had left all of the house lights off, the moon shone almost serenely, casting an elegant light over everyone's face.

The past half hour had consisted of Rey and Finn walking from room to room, unable to recognize a face but admiring the array of costumes the guests had adorned for the night. At one point that had decided to stand in the center of the grand ball room and simply watch as one after another, party goers had gotten steadily drunker and less concerned about being able to walk in a straight line. Laughter filled the air, she watched as someone dressed up in a strange purple creature costume took a shot off the less than stellar abs of a man wearing wearing a strange prosthetic alien mask, followed by a chorus of whistles from the small crowd that had gathered around them.

Around 10:30 Rey decided to join in the fun as Finn offered her a glass of her usual drink, whiskey. She threw her head back, downed the liquid in one go and relished the way it burned down her throat and settled warmly in her stomach. Her limbs started to feel lighter and the lights in the room seemed to shine that much brighter. She and Finn wandered around the room, giggling and making fun of the odd and outdated dance moves they bore witness to.

“Rey darling, how are you?” slurred someone as they collided into her. It was a small woman who barely reached Rey’s shoulder, fumbling over herself and seeming particularly out of it in that moment. Rey couldn't recall ever meeting her. The old women wore round glasses that nearly took up her entire face and magnetized her dark eyes to be about double their normal size. She had deep set wrinkles, crow’s feet embedded around her eyes, a small pinched nose and thin lips. Though there was a gentleness and wise air to her Rey could politely smile at while removing her from her side.

“Um, fine? And yourself?” Rey replied, looking over at Finn beside her who seemed just as confused as she was. A familiar hand landed on Rey’s shoulder then, as a deep voice began to speak near her ear.

“That’s enough Maz, I think you’ve had one too many martinis. Rey was far too young to recognize you now anyways.”

Rey turned on her heel and threw her arms around her grandfather’s neck, burying her head in his chest and registering the scent of incense that she always associated with him. She felt his arms wrap around her and squeeze tightly, a deep chuckle vibrating his chest where her cheek was pressed gently.

“Oh my apologies dear, your grandfather just has so many pictures of you and stories to tell I feel like I’ve known you your whole life.” Maz exclaimed much too loudly for their close proximity, finishing with a hiccup that seemed to shake her whole frame. She must have spotted something behind where Rey was hugging her grandfather because the next thing Rey knew the tiny woman was pushing past her and getting lost in the throng of people who had arrived throughout the hour.

“Papa Kenobi, I haven’t been able to find you for an hour! I didn’t know this many people were going to be here” Rey exclaimed, still clinging to her grandfather’s chest. She lifted her chin and noticed Obi Wan had grown out a full beard, his hair greying with age. He wore a brown cloak over tan robes that looked strikingly similar to Rey’s own hand made costume.

“Oh my little Rey of sunshine, I didn’t know this many people were going to be here either. I don’t think I even know this many people. But a party’s a party, right?” he announced, with a laugh, hoisting the wine glass in his hand into the air and spilling a drop of it onto Rey’s shoulder.

It didn’t take old Obi Wan long to find the bar, especially at his own party.

“Who was that woman earlier?” Rey asked, curious and trying to make conversation.

“Oh, that was just Maz, Rey. An old friend come to visit. Going kooky in her old age if you ask me.” He whispered to her with a wink, a sly smile on his face.

Rey chuckled and took a step back, noticing that Finn had wandered off, probably in need of a drink and to look for the nearest refreshment table.

“I’m glad I found you, Papa. I’ve missed you. The place looks great, you’ve really outdone yourself this year.” Rey said in all honesty. He really had transformed his home into A Starry Night, smiling faces and laughter all around them illuminated by the hundreds of lights he’d arranged around the interior.

“Thank you sweet pea, now you get back to your friend. Tonight should be one to remember which means you have to stop talking to me, and go enjoy it!” Kenobi said with a gentle smile, eyes focused on Rey’s own. She smiled in return, saying her goodbyes and turning back towards the bar.

She spotted Finn looking mischievous hunched over a large bowl. She walked straight to him, and bent over beside him to inquire what it was he was doing. He knew it was her without even needing to look up.

“Punch bowl.” Was all that Finn said before he pulled a silver flask out of his inner jacket pocket, flipping open the lid and draining every last drop into the juice. Rey erupted into laughter, playfully jabbing Finn in his side, before pouring herself a cup.

~~

Ben Solo could say that he was only tipsy at best while his best friend Hux had left his side soon after arriving, cheering and thrusting his bottle of vodka in the air while the crowd around continued to laugh and dance blissfully unaware of anything at all.

If he thought the costume he wore was hot earlier, he was proper sweating now. There were swaying bodies all around him, making the air stuffy and wreak of alcohol. His face was heating up under the mask he’d put on after walking into the house, and he could scarcely see given how dark all of the rooms were. He had to admit, however, that old Kenobi had done an excellent job with the decorations, at least the ones that Ben could make out.

Deciding he needed something to cool down with, he started walking towards the table of drinks he had noticed when he first walked in, a large bowl of what he assumed to be punch sitting in the center. As he maneuvered his way through the crowd, a thin man latched himself to his back, wrapping his arms around Ben’s chest and sighing happily.

“Ben, I found you! Oh, I’m having such a good time, Ben. Benny. Benny boo.” A voice slurred in his ear. Ben grabbed the hands around his chest and pulled them off, turning and seeing Hux very obviously inebriated and trying to cling to him, unsteady on his feet.

“Hux, where have you been? You disappeared.” Ben accused, rolling his eyes as Hux made an indignant noise to that. He started to walk them both towards the punch bowl.

“I’m trying to enjoy the night, Ben.” Hux slurred. “I’ll have you know I’ve been very popular with this bottle of bobka…bobka…Vodka.” He continued rather difficultly. Hux seemed to notice then where Ben was pulling him to as a wide smile erupted on his face.

“A punch bowl? Oh my god Ben this is like something out of a John Hughes movie!” Hux cheered. He laughed as he untangled himself from Ben and stumbled to the table, steadying himself with his hands on the ledge. He knocked over a stack of cups in his haste to grab one.

“Woah, buddy I think you’ve had enough for now.” Ben said patiently, batting Hux’s hands away from the bowl. He pulled the mask off, cool air hitting his face and took a deep breath of fresh oxygen, setting the mask on the table. Flicking his hair out of his eyes, Ben grabbed a cup from the fallen stack, taking the ladle from the punch and filling his drink to the brim, making sure to grab a couple ice cubes. He took a sip, his face scrunching up at the taste.

“Seems like someone beat you to spiking the punch, Hux.” He said, impressed. The cool strawberry liquid travelled down his throat and settled in his stomach, causing Ben to sigh.

“OH damn it! I completely forgot I wanted to that!” Hux exclaimed dramatically. A pout coming over his face as he watched Ben down the drink.

A polite, ”excuse me” came from over Ben’s shoulder then. He turned to see a dark haired man dressed in what seemed to be an orange pilot’s suit. He held a pilot’s helmet tucked under his left arm, and smiled at the two men as he reached around them to grab a cup of punch as well. His hands were covered in thick black gloves, so he had some difficulty grabbing a cup and pouring himself a drink.

“Oh here I’ve got you man.” Ben said, taking the cup and ladle, filling the drink for the nameless man.

“Oh thanks so much, I can’t grip anything with these things on.” The man joked, a friendly smile on his face. His dark wavy hair was swept back, two kind dark eyes looking back at Ben. “My names, Poe.” He continued, placing the helmet on the table and extended his left hand.

“Oh yeah, I’m Ben. This is Hux.” He greeted, motioning to the red head beside him who was staring out at the crowd behind them now, a dazed smile on his face.

“Hey, Hux.” Poe called with a small wave us his hand. Hux turned to him, offering a bright smile in return and abruptly threw his arms around him, laughing into his neck. Poe returned the embrace, unsure and sent an alarmed gaze to Ben, who just shrugged his shoulder.

Hux began to caress Poe’s hair, running his fingers through the strands and smiling happily. Ben rolled his eyes exasperated and grabbed Hux from behind, pulling him away from the alarmed, yet amused man they had just met.

“Sorry about that, he’s not usually this touchy sober.” Ben apologized on Hux’s behalf, letting go as the red haired man pushed away from him and started making his way back into the lively crowd.

“That’s alright.” Poe said on a laugh, shaking his head affectionately. He watched as Hux disappeared into the crowd, stumbling over himself and grabbing onto partygoers, who were in no better a state, to right himself.

“Do you usually come to these things? I don’t think I’ve ever seen you before.” Poe asked with a questioning gaze.

“No, I haven’t even seen Kenobi in about ten years. My parents are here somewhere though, so I figured I’d come along tonight.” Ben replied. He had seen his parents earlier, dressed up as a princess and her guard appropriately. They had been stood around a table with about half a dozen friends already drunk and playing strip chicken.

Yeah, he figured he should avoid looking for them the rest of the night.

“Oh alright, well it was nice to meet you Ben. I think I just spotted my friend Rey over there who I have been looking for all night, so maybe I’ll see you again?” Poe said in parting, patting Ben on the shoulder and walking back towards the crowd. Ben watched as he walked up to a brunette woman, with an odd hairstyle that looked more fitting for a five year old than the twenty-something she must have been. Something about the way she wore her hair was familiar, but she never turned around, instead walking deeper into the crowd with Poe and a dark skinned man at her side.

Rey, Ben pondered. The name sounded familiar, but distantly so. He wondered if it was the same Rey as Obi Wan’s granddaughter who must have been only about eleven or twelve the last time Ben had seen her. They were definitely one and the same, he decided. It clicked in his mind why the brunette that Poe has greeted's hair had looked so familiar. It was same style as Rey Kenobi would wear whenever he saw her for holidays or occasions such as this. Three knots on the back of her head with loose strands framing her young face.

Ben sighed, pouring himself another drink. He looked to his side, noticing a hallway that seemed to lead farther into the house. Taking his glass with him, he started walking towards it, deciding to explore and get considerably more drunk until he could enjoy the night.

He wandered through the house until he came across a set of glass doors that led to an expansive and richly decorated back yard. The doors were coated with tiny cut out stars that scattered on the floor when he pushed the doors open. As he stepping outside, he relished in the cool night air, having begun to feel warmer with the alcohol starting to circulate in his system. A set of stone steps led to the grass, so he took a seat on the top step, noticing a few couples wandering around the space, latched onto one another and enjoying the clear night sky.

Besides the music he could still hear coming from inside the house, the night was quiet. Colorful leaves blew around the steps and towards the yard, creating an eerie atmosphere for this Halloween night. Ben looked up, seeing hundreds of stars litter the night sky, twinkling brightly. His vision was beginning to blur after two drinks and he could feel himself start to lose any reserves he had going into the night. For now though, he was resigned to watch the stars gleaming above him. He would join the party again soon, ready to match Hux and his unbreakable liver drink for drink.

He smiled a soft smile, lifting the glass in his hands back up to his lips. He finished it in one gulp and placed the glass beside him on the stone with a clank.

Five more minutes. Five more minutes and he would head back in.

~~

The music surged all around Rey as she moved with the beat, throwing her hands into the air and flipping her hair back, laughing into the night with Poe and Finn beside her. A kaleidoscope of colors shined above her, blinking in time with the thundering chords. Her hair was tangled in sweat and kept sticking to her face as she bounced. She paid no mind to the chaos of bodies around her, feeling comforted by the crowd and the energy they brought.

Poe Dameron had surprised her only minutes ago, throwing his arm over her shoulders and whispering boo in her ear, making her jump slightly in surprise.

She turned towards him as he said excitedly, “I’ve been looking for you all night. My parents said you’d be here!” She squealed, delighted to see him and pulled him with her on to the dance floor, feeling loose and aching to dance the night away.

The room felt hypnotic, everywhere Rey looked were guests dancing, their skin lighting up and reflecting the dazzling lights situated around the room. A wide smiled filled her face causing her eyes to squint into slits. Poe and Finn were hunched together, bobbing side to side with identical smiles on each of their faces. Rey noticed the way Finn’s eyes seemed to be locked onto Poe’s face, searching and looking like he had something he wanted to say.

Finn motioned with his head over to the hallway leading farther into the house, ducking close and speaking into Poe’s ear who turned his gaze to where Finn had gestured, nodding his head in return. Rey watched as the two maneuvered their way out of the mass of people, beyond the lights and disappearing from her line of sight.

Rey became surprisingly aware in her inebriated state that she no longer knew anyone beside her. A variety of aliens, goblins, and other inhuman creatures gyrated on the dance floor, laughing loud and drunkenly, pushing her farther towards the middle of the crowd. Her drunken self didn’t mind much, if at all, but she was curious where her friends had run off to, so she made her way out of the horde with only a few pushes and started her search down the nearest hallway. She walked until she was met by a pair of glass doors that seemed to lead to the back patio. Rey admired the tiny stars covering the doors and how they seemed to shine like fresh snow on a winter nights against the glass.

Feeling a chilly waft of October air as she pulled open the doors, she stopped for a minute to close her eyes and bask in the way the cool night air rushed across her skin. She hadn’t realized how warm she had been feeling until she stepped outside, the fall chill settling in and effectively sobering her up. It was startlingly quiet save for the music still blaring behind her. A gentle breeze blew through the air, causing the trees to sway. Rey noticed how the fallen leaves on the stone in front up her blew into disarray, away from her and towards the yard.

A dark haired man was sitting on the top step that led to the back yard, fingers tracing idly around the rim of a glass set on the stone to his right. Rey could only make out the back of his head, inclined slightly it seemed to be looking at the sky.

Rey followed his gaze and looked up for the first time, noticing the hundreds of stars that littered the heavens, gazing back at her. She realized she was still gripping the door, so she took a step forward and shut it behind her with a soft noise.

The sound of her shutting the door seemed to alert the man of her presence as he jumped slightly and turned his head towards her. Two dark eyes locked onto her own, widening and staring at her almost incredulously.

“Rey Kenobi?” the man asked wonderingly. He began to stand, turning more fully towards her and rubbing his hands nervously down the sides of his jean clad thighs.

Rey blushed as her name fell from his lips, looking anywhere than at him as his eyes continued to search her face, looking her up and down.

“Uh, yes?” she muttered shyly, barely audible. He seemed to catch himself, tearing his gaze from her and looking down at his boot clad feet.

“Oh, you probably don’t remember me.” He said, almost embarrassed. “I’m Ben. Ben Solo. I know it’s been a long time, and gosh you were probably what? Eleven? Twelve? When I last saw you I mean. You’re definitely not twelve now. I mean it’s been, what a decade? And you don’t look twelve obviously. You look like a woman. Now.” He finished in a rush, eyes still locked to the ground. His hands balled into fists at his side and he let out a breath he seemed to have been holding in.

Rey stared at the back of the man in front of her. Ben Solo, she thought. He was right when he had said they hadn’t seen each other since she was twelve. He and his family hadn’t been to any of her grandfather’s get togethers in years.

As she processed this information, she took a closer look at the back of the man in front of her. He looked much older than the boy in her memories, his shoulders were broader and he had an overall bigger frame now. His hair fell in waves just brushing his shoulders and swaying gently in the wind. She couldn’t help but notice how his costume, all black, brought out his dark features artfully.

Oh, she thought. he’s handsome. In a very unconventional way. Rey balked. Ben didn’t have the traditionally swoon-worthy chiseled jaw or sharp features, but there was something so endearing about his crooked mouth and ears that looked about ready to fly away with him.

“No, no, I remember you. Ben.” She said reassuringly, testing his name on her lips. She walked the few steps it took to get over to where he stood, stopping just to his right and looking up at his face.

He’s so tall. she thought, helplessly. She was hardly eye level with his sculpted chest. She decided that if she leaned in gently her head could fit comfortably under his chin and

What.

Ben turned his head and gaze down to her. A small smile graced his lips, amusement coloring his features.

“You still wear your hair the way you did when you were a kid.” He said, bringing a hand up to pull gently on one of the knots. He lowered his hand, pushing it into his jean pocket.

“Oh yeah,” she agreed shyly, her own hand coming up to scrunch a knot up in her fist. “I’m surprised you noticed that, guys don’t tend to notice things like that.” She said with a small chuckle, looking out at the greenery in front of them.

Rey could feel Ben’s eyes searching her face as she waited for his response. The night really was a quiet one, she noted. She could make out a couple off into the distance seated close together, and giggling to one another. A bottle of wine had been tossed onto the ground beside them, laying sideways and appearing from where Rey stood to be empty. She heard Ben take a breath beside her and turned her gaze back to him, seeing that he was still staring at her.

“It’s not a very typical way to style hair.” He remarked, seriously. “Hard to forget, I suppose.” He continued, thoughtfully, pressing his lips into a line and looking up towards the sky.

Rey followed his gaze and once again found herself looking up at the stars the sky had put on display for the night. There was not a cloud in sight, the sky immense and alluring above her. Rey felt for a moment that the sky seemed so deep and mesmerizing that were she to take a step she might fall right into it.

“Hmm.” She replied, coolly, looking back towards the man beside her. “So,” she continued after a pause, noticing that his hands were still balled into fists, “what have you been up to for the last ten years?” she asked. She figured it were broad enough a question to get some sort of conversation going, feeling the need to fill the silence, albeit comfortable silence, between them.

“Actually, I’m working on getting my PhD in History. That’s taken up a lot of my time, but I want to be a professor one day.” He informed her, seriously.

Rey nodded and then shivered, realizing suddenly how cold she had gotten standing out there without a jacket on, just the thin fabric that made up her costume. Ben noticed the way she wrapped her arms around herself and immediately started to remove the cloak he wore on his back.

“Oh, you don’t need to-“ Rey started.

“You’re cold, Rey. I want to.” Ben said, earnestly, placing the cloak around her shoulders and playfully pulling the hood over her eyes.

“Thanks so much.” She said sarcastically, a pleased smile lighting up her features. She pushed the hood back off of her head and met Ben’s gaze, who smiled handsomely back at her.

“Do you want to-“ Ben started before being cut off by a bang sounded from the glass door behind them. Rey watched alarmed as a red haired man seeming to have ran into it was now fumbling with the door handle staring madly at Ben.

“Hux.” Ben groaned, turning and walking purposefully the man. Rey watched as he gave up trying to open the door, opting instead to lean on it watching Ben’s approach with a troubled expression, his skin pressed comically to the glass.

Ben yanked the door open, catching the man as he lost his balance and fell straight into Ben’s solid body. The man, Hux as Ben had referred to him, grabbed hastily at Ben trying to stand, pulling at the fabric covering his chest and mumbling inaudibly.

“What are you saying, Hux?” Ben asked, using one of his hands to pull Hux’s face up to look him in his dazed eyes.

“Two guys. Upstairs. Together. Ben. They were together. They kicked me out.” Hux moaned, his knees buckling and almost dragging Ben to the floor from the weight.

“Slow down, Hux. God, how much have you had to drink anyways?” Ben asked, almost to himself. He turned towards Rey and shrugged his shoulders incredulously, looking helpless. Hux kept falling farther out of his arms until he hit the ground and latched himself onto Ben’s legs.

“Seems like he’s had more than enough.” Rey said, walking slowly over to the two, unsure of her place in the exchange. Abruptly, Hux stopped fidgeting and hunched over a pained look coming over his face.

“Hey, Hux. Buddy, are you alright?” Ben asked, trying to inch himself away from Hux’s embrace. He wasn’t very trusting of Hux’s face which was looking sicker and sicker each beat.  
Hux couldn’t seem to hold it in any longer though and promptly vomited all over the stone walkway, hitting the tip of Ben’s boot. If it weren’t for Ben’s quick reaction, Hux would have gone face first into the bile now decorating the patio floor.

“Oh my god, we should probably get him to a bathroom.” Rey urged, moving to open the door while Ben picked Hux up from his underarms, dragging him through the entryway. Rey led them down a side hallway to a small washroom, pushing the door open and stepping inside. The toilet was hidden in an adjacent room behind another wooden door, next to a cut out space for the shower. Ben gingerly set Hux down in front of the toilet, thanking Hux for gelling his hair up so there was no need to hold it back for him. In the next moment, the small space became filling with the sounds of Hux retching semi-digested finger foods and copious amounts of alcohol.

“That’s it, just let it out.” Ben said softly, rubbing his hand up and down Hux’s back in a comforting gesture. Rey had taken a seat on the edge of a bathtub attached to the wall next to a double sinked marble counter. She could still hear the party in full swing through the walls, which made her wonder where Poe and Finn had wandered off to, and if they had noticed her absense and decided to go looking for her. Ben got up and took a seat next to her, sighing and putting his head in his hands, his elbows resting on his knees.

“I’m so sorry about this,” he started. “He doesn’t usually get this bad.”

“It’s ok, it’s not a party if you don’t end up holding someone’s hair back in the bathroom at some point.” Rey reasoned as Hux gave another dry heave. Ben and Rey turned to look at one another, Ben’s eyes darting down to her lips for a split second sending Rey’s heart a flutter. Rey could have sworn Ben had scooted a lick closer to her in the small space and leaned in slightly, but brushed it off as a trick of the light.

Hux gave another pitiful groan, lifting his head up to stare accusingly at the two beside him who had momentarily forgotten his troubles.

“I need to go…to bed.” Hux decided interrupted midsentence by a hiccup. Ben and Rey agreed whole-heartedly, Rey offering one of her grandfather’s spare bedrooms upstairs for the night.  
“NO!” Hux cried out, indignantly. “They kicked me out.”

Ben and Rey exchanged confused glances and watched as the man before them began sobbing miserably. Ben rolled his eyes and dragged Hux from the ground, reaching behind him to grab a towel off of the rack while Rey snatched up the small plastic trash bin. Ben wet the wash cloth with the sink and tried his best to clean Hux up, deciding his costume was too complex to take off for him.

“It’s this way, follow me.” Rey said, heading out the door and down the hallway towards the staircase, Ben following behind was a now docile Hux. Rey patiently led the way up the stairs as Ben struggled to drag Hux along with him, who seemed to have passed out on the short walk down the hallway.

“This isn’t exactly how I pictured tonight going.” Ben said conversationally. Rey snickered now waiting at the top of the steps.

“I hope he at least had a good time before the blackout hit.” She joked to which Ben laughed, nodding his head slightly.

Once Ben reached the top of the stairs, she led him down another hallway, pushing open a large wooden door on the left. Inside the room was a plain twin bed pushed into the corner on the opposite side, a desk with a lamp closest to where Rey and Ben stood. Rey flicked on the lightswitch next to the door frame and walked into the room, setting the trash bin down beside the bed. Ben hauled Hux to the bed, pulling the sheets back and tossing him as gently as possible onto the mattress. He patted Hux’s cheek softly until Hux made a noise, telling him that the bin would be on the floor next to his head in case he needed it throughout the night.

Hux huffed out an agreement and Ben and Rey left the room, turning out the lights behind them.

“Do you think he’ll be alright if we just leave him there?” Rey asked, concerned.

“Yeah, he’ll be fine. This has happened once or twice before.” Ben replied, seeming unfazed about his friend’s current state. Rey couldn’t hear any noises coming for Hux behind the door, so she nodded and walked a few steps into the hallway.

Ben and Rey realized at the same time that they were completely alone, all of the doors down the hall were shut, all of the guests still downstairs enjoying themselves. The music had changed to a pop sound. Rey could hear the words, I’m in love with a monster, on repeat while the crowd was attempting to clap along with the beat.

Ben came to stand beside her while she cast her gaze down the hall. He cleared his throat to get her attention.

“Did you want to go back downstairs? You probably have friends here, right?” he asked, swiping a hand through his hair to get it out of his eyes. Rey turned back to him, watching the movement.

The dim lights in the hallway made Ben’s eyes look entirely black, matching the ebony locks of his hair. Rey noticed how pale his skin was, but with a scattering of tiny moles across its surface. He had a slight dusting of facial hair above his top lip and Rey watched as a dimple popped from his cheek as he smiled slightly, watching her watch him.

“I don’t really feel like dancing anymore.” She murmured, keeping eye contact. Ben nodded slowly at that, shoving his hands into his front pockets.

“Do you want to…hang out? Talk for a bit?” Ben asked, nervously kicking his right food out. Rey smiled gently at the lanky man beside her.

“Sure, the attic upstairs is a nice place to hang out, there are comfy seats and television and all of that.” She stated, motioning for him to follow her back to the staircase. As Rey began to climb the stairs, Ben followed suit, pinching her side jokingly and causing her to laugh, walking faster. There was one door at the top of the steps, Rey opened it gently flipping on the light switch.

The room was rather big, cushioned seats arranged in front of a flat screen cinema style, a bar and small kitchen off to the right wall, and a pool table taking up most of the space to the left. There were no windows and spotlights on the ceiling lit the room, producing a comfortable environment.

Ben wandered past Rey towards the pool table, running his hands over the felt covering until moving on to the bar, taking a seat on a stool. Rey went over to join him, stopping and pulling out to glasses from the cabinet over the sink.

“Water?” she asked, setting the glasses down on the counter.

“Hm? Oh yeah, please. Thank you.” Ben replied, turning his attention to her. He watched as she turned on the sink, filling each glass and then setting one in front of him. He lifted the water to his lips, taking a sip as Rey came around to sit beside him again.

“This was a fun party, wasn’t it?” Rey asked, needed to say something.

“Yeah, yeah. I don’t party much, but there were a lot of interesting people to see.” He replied, twisting his glass from side to side.

“Tell me about it, grandfather Kenobi knows the weirdest people.” Rey agreed on a laugh, taking a sip of her own drink. The air between them was easy, each enjoying the other’s company after such a hectic night.

Ben put his glass down, turned to Rey and waited until she met his gaze. As they looked into one another’s eyes, the air between them took on a new edge, an excitement panged in Rey’s chest, making her hands sweat. Ben’s eyes shot down to her lips again, and this time Rey was sure of we she had seen, her eyes flying to Ben’s lips on reflex. Rey felt her head start to lean closer to Ben’s, who followed the movement until they stopped, noses almost touching.

Ben’s eyes darted to her own, looking at her questioningly, unsure how to proceed.

Rey took the final step and closed the distance between them, closing her eyes as her lips parted, softly brushing against his own as goose bumps erupted on her skin. Ben’s hand came up to cup her cheek, his other hand moving to her waist, gripping her lightly. As the kiss got deeper, Rey’s arms snaked around Ben’s neck, her hand tangling itself in his hair while the other held on to him firmly. Ben’s hand moved from her waist to the small of her back as he moved to stand, her following him up. He backed her into the bar, crowding into her space as he deepened the kiss even more, strong hands moving along her sides.

Rey couldn’t remember the last time she’d been kissed like this, sparks flying through the air and it was like she couldn’t get enough of the man in front of her. The bar was digging painfully into her back, but she couldn’t be bothered to care. Ben’s hands were roaming around her entire body, setting her on fire and desperate for more.

In the heat of the moment, the two knocked over one of the bar stools they had been sitting in, momentarily ripping them apart at the loud bang it made as it hit the floor. Unexpectedly, Rey heard could hear someone coming up the stairs, the door to the attic having been left ajar from when they had come up.

The two untangled themselves just as a familiar face popped itself into the room.

“Rey! There you are, I’ve been looking all over for you.” Finn proclaimed. He came farther into the room, followed by Poe who looked critically between Ben and herself.

“Oh, Finn.” Rey said, surprised still trying to calm her breathing. Ben wasn’t looking much better beside her, hands still reaching out in front of him.

“Rey, we need to go. My mom called me, and some drunk fool took my phone and yelled “Pass the weed!” so now she thinks I’m about to be arrested. I have to go home.” He said in a rush, looking thoroughly annoyed.

Rey brushed off her initial shock, and turned to look at Ben next to her. He was already staring at her, an intense look in his eyes that sent shivers down her spine and her mouthwatering.

“Um, ok. Yeah, alright. I need to grab my bag and jacket first though.” She said, resigned looking back at her friends by the door.

“I’ll grab it! Meet me at the front door.” Finn announced, pulling Poe by the arm after him as they made their way back down the two flights of stairs towards where they had discarded their belongings.

Once Rey could no longer hear their footsteps on the stairs, she turned back towards Be, who began to snake his arms around her back, pulling her to him.

“Do you really have to go?” He whined, ducking his head to rest in the space between her shoulder and her neck.

She sighed, placing her hands on his chest and pushing away, waiting for him to catch her gaze.

“Yeah, it’s getting late. And I drove Finn and I here, so.” She replied, looking down at her feet to hide her blush.

Ben groaned, lifting his head up to look towards the door,

“Well, I won’t keep you then. Here, I’ll walk you to the door.” His fingers circled around her wrist, pulling her towards the stairs. Together they walked silently down the stairs, the air still buzzing between them, making Rey hyper aware of their silence.

When they reached the front foyer, Finn and Poe were there waiting for them, Finn’s eye attached to his phone while Poe rubbed his back soothingly, to which Rey raised one brow.  
Before they reached the door, Rey stopped them, pulling them to a halt. She looked at Ben who had concern in his eyes.

“Can I give you my number? I want to see you again.” She asked delicately, heart on her sleeve. He stared back at her, a hint of surprise in his eyes before he quickly pulled a black phone out of his back pocket, pressing it on.

“Yeah, here, put it in.”

Rey quickly typed out her number, naming herself simply ‘Rey’, before handing the device back to Ben. His large hand swallowed it up, twisting it around in his grip. The two continued towards the door, Finn and Poe now watching them, Finn having an anxious look on his face.

“Here’s your stuff, we seriously need to go now, my mom’s threatening me with disciplinary action.” He grumbled. Rey slipped her coat on, fastening her bag over her shoulder. Ben opened the door for the two, lips pressed together, and nodded as Finn through a Thanks over his shoulder as he left.

Rey took a little longer to walk through the door, sending one last look at Ben and whispering for him to text her sometime before walking out into the night, under cover of the starry canopy overhead. She rushed after Finn who was halfway to her car now, the starry lights above her reflecting prettily off of her skin.

She unlocked the doors, hurried and pulled the driver’s side door open before settling in, Finn in the passenger seat. A wave of embarrassment hit her at her boldness with Ben, now desperate to remove herself from the house.

Finn started telling her all about his night, how Poe had the most beautiful brown puppy eyes he had ever seen, and that they spent the whole night talking up until his mom called. Rey could see from her peripheral that Finn was typing quickly on his phone, probably to Poe who he had exchanged numbers with earlier in the night.

Rey sighed and stared at the road through the windshield. The streetlights were all on, illuminating her journey to Finn’s house and eventually back to her own. They reached his neighborhood after a few minutes, Finn quickly jumping out of the car Rey had only just parked, crying out a quick bye, and see you later! before disappearing through the front door where his mother was standing, hair tied up and night gown on looking like she’d stayed up just for him.

Rey sighed, shifting her car into reverse before backing out and turning onto the street, ready to go to bed. The stars shone brightly above her, lighting her way home.

~~

Pajamas on, face washed and T.V quietly playing across the room, Rey lounged in bed after an out of this world night that she could scarcely forget. As she laid against the soft pillows at the head of her bed, her mind wandered back to a few hours earlier when she had been kissing Ben Solo in her grandfather’s attic, causing her heart to quicken it’s pace at the thought.

Her cell phone laid on the night table next to her bed, the only message she had received was from Finn, telling her he had successfully calmed his mother down and thought that he was in the clear. There were no messages from Ben, however, something she had been expecting for the past couple hours.

The clock on her bedside table read 2 a.m. through her blurry, tired faze. She decided to try to get some sleep, hoping that he would’ve gotten in touch with her at some point while she dreamed. She turned off the television and lamp at her side, pulled the covers over herself and turned away from her phone, closing her eyes.

As she finally began to slip off into a deep sleep, a pang sounded from her phone, jostling her awake again. She quickly turned over, grabbed the small device and pushed it on, her eyes narrowing as they tried to adjust to the light.

You’re probably asleep by now, but I just wanted to say I had a great night with you. I really want to see you again. The message read from an unknown number.

Oh, yeah, this is Ben. Another message read right after, Rey’s phone beeping in her hand. She didn’t know if it was her exhaustion, or stress at having to wait so long for him to text her, or everything from the night combined, but she burst out laughing at that. She read the two messages again and again, a toothy smile stretched over her face and her heart soaring.

She turned back over, taking her phone with her and stared at the screen.

Sighing resolutely, she turned her phone off and placed it face down beside her, closing her eyes.

Rey felt like she was flying. Her heart fluttered in her chest and her mind was racing with the excitement of her night with Ben. She couldn’t wipe the smile off of her face or lay still, tangling the covers up in her legs.

Tonight had definitely been one she will never forget.

**Author's Note:**

> Well there you have it! I hope you enjoyed it.
> 
> Excuse me while I make my exit towards the nearest Reylo trash can :)
> 
> Come find me on Tumblr so we can bask in the filth together.
> 
> Comment are, as always, very very appreciated.


End file.
